Complications
by YugiohGurl69
Summary: A humorous one shot inspired by a conversation by three very hyper and random teens...  Ryou x Malik


Just to be clear, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic...let alone yaoi...So sory if it's not as proffesional as you were hoping.  
>No hate, please. Me and my friends came up with this at lunch while we were talking about M-pregs. And it just happened to turn out like this...Then I had promised to make it into a fanfiction...<p>

In Yugioh, does Seto fantasize about Jou or Yugi? Does Duke walk around naked all the time? Did Anzu/Tea die a slow death? Does Noah end up getting a body and appear in more episodes? Does Jou ever burst out in spontaneous song? Does Kemo (hair guy) get more than three lines? Does Yugi be seme over Yami? Is Tristan a more attractive character? No. Therefore, I obviously did not write/create the Yu-gi-oh series.  
>[This is a Ryou x Malik (x Marik) fanfiction]<p>

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A once cheerful Ryou Bakura was now doubled over, puking his guts out into the small apartment toilet. It was the wee hours of the morning and Ryou had awoke with a sharp pain in his stomach, hurrying into the bathroom just in time. He was scared, and so was his fiancé. His heaving had also awakened his fiancé's brother (who seemed more like a counterpart to Ryou) who was crashed on the couch, causing him to tumble onto the floor.  
>Having awoken when Ryou did, Malik was frightened. His fiancé had been sick for the past few week, and had refused to go see a doctor. He didn't know what to do, or how to help; especially when Ryou turned down any and all medicines.<br>Stumbling out of the bathroom, Ryou panted slightly, stopping in front of the Egyptian;  
>"Malik, there's something I need to tell you."<br>Eves dropping from the couch, Marik pretended to be sleeping as he listened to the two.  
>"Of course, you can tell me anything, honey."<br>Sighing, the pale boy blushed slightly, "Well, Malik- it's just that...Well...I'm pregnant."  
>Pausing, Malik blinked, checking Ryou's eyes for any sign that this was a joke. "B-But how is that even possible?"<br>"Well, we did have se-"  
>"No, I mean, you're a guy. How exactly does that...work out?"<br>Taking in a sharp breath, Ryou kept his head towards the floor. "Well...I used to be a woman.. And then I had some, surgery done. But there were some..complications..."  
>Sitting in shock, Malik's mouth hung slightly agape. "And what do you mean by 'complications', exactly?"<br>"Well, they sort of- connected the wrong tube with the wrong hole.."  
>"DOES THAT MEAN IT COMES OUT OF HIS ASS?" Still eves dropping, Marik was yelling from his spot on the couch.<br>"I...don't..know," was all Malik could utter to say.  
>Knowing his fiancé was probably going to leave him, Ryou fought back tears, keeping his gaze locked with the floor.<br>Noticing this, Malik placed a comforting hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetie. We can make this work."  
>Smiling, Ryou looked up with thankful eyes, pulling his love into an embrace.<p>

A few days later, Ryou and Malik had held a dinner at the apartment with all their friends, to tell them of their big news. Not only the engagement, but the baby, as well.  
>Clinking his glass with a spoon, Malik stood.<br>"Attention, please. I'm sure you're all anxious to hear the 'big news' we had called you about, so here goes," taking a deep breath, he pulled Ryou up by the hand to show off his ring. "Ryou and I are engaged!" A loud array of claps and cheers came from the friends and they congratulated him, with the exception of an, "About time," from Bakura, Ryou's best friend.  
>Clanking the glass again, Malik hushed them all once again. "But that's not the only big news...Ryou's pregnant!"<br>Dead silence uttered through the room as they all stared at Ryou in a silent demand for an explanation. "  
>"I uh...had some operations a few years before I moved here...Let's just say the wrong tube is with the wrong hole.."<br>Blinking, everyone continued staring in silence; aside from Yami, who had leaned over to Yugi, whispering to him quietly; "Does that mean it comes out his ass?"  
>Staring wide-eyed at the pregnant male, Yugi nodded. "I think so.."<p>

LOLOLOLOL just a humorous little one-shot. Please review, and no hate. Like I said, it was just a little joke made up by a bunch of hyper teens. :)


End file.
